Blood Stained
by Annic
Summary: Why? It was Jamie's blood that stained his hands.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really truly intended to write a new chapter for letters. But this one kind of came to me today. If you don't like it, I won't write more. Let me know what you think. **

All he could do was sit and watch as the EMTs worked tirelessly to bring his brother back to him. It never should have gone this way. Jamie has always told Danny that he doesn't have as much to live for as Danny does. And every time Danny let the remark slide, now however he needs to tell Jamie that he has just as much as Danny to live for. That he means too much to the family for them to lose him.

He was even supposed to work with Jamie today; it was by chance that they had been paired together. It was also by chance that they were in pursuit of a killer. It had been a foot chase that Jamie had won easily. However he might have lost instead of won. Next thing he knew, Jamie rolled off to the side and Danny cuffed the suspect. He didn't even know anything had happened until Jamie whispered his name. In his eyes he saw fear. He heard himself telling his baby brother that he was going to be okay, not even allowing himself to glance at the knife protruding from Jamie's abdomen.

"He's losing too much blood; we need to stabilize him and fast. He may not make it if we don't…" was all Danny would allow himself to hear.

"Jamie, you have to fight, please fight…"Danny allowed himself to sob quietly. He wanted so bad to trade places with his baby brother, to not have to watch his brother suffer. He heard the hard, shallow breathing that was wracking his already weak brother. He wanted to bad to offer his brother some comfort, just by holding his hand. However he had been pushed aside as the EMTs arrived.

"This is as stable as he is going to get, let's load and transport him. Surgery and a transfusion are his only hope right now," The young EMT proclaimed.

"Please let me ride, with him. I need to ride with him," Danny heard himself beg. He knew he wouldn't be able to drive himself.

"I don't think that is the best choice, we are still trying to stabilize him and if anything were to happen you'd only be in the way," The older EMT expressed knowing that this could end in a way that wasn't good for either of them. "You can follow in your squad car," He yelled as they loaded his little brother in the back of the ambulance. Without even giving Danny the chance to respond or digest the news, the sped off in the direction of the hospital.

'Mom, Joe, you can't let Jamie go like this, we still need him. It killed us to lose you two; it would finish us off the lost Jamie. Please, please help him," Danny prayed as he sat on the bench next to where his brother had been hurt. And with that he laid his head in his hands, stained with his brother's blood and let the tears flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been busy with work and other RL things. Hopefully you all enjoy this. Not sure how long this will go in for but I am enjoying writing this story. Been a good distraction for my test on Friday. Please R&R.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

**Disclaimers: Same as the first chapter... :)**

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. It could have been seconds, yet it could have been hours. He knew he had his brother's blood on his hands and all over his clothes and face. And there was nothing he could do to fix it. As he slowly started to rise off the bench and past a pool of Jamie's blood hearing the sound of sirens in the distance, he felt the familiar vibration of his phone in his pocket. As he looked at the display, he felt new tears come; he couldn't answer the call fast enough. He didn't even have to say word as he picked up the phone.

"Danny! Danny, are you there? Answer me please," he heard Linda plead through over the phone.

"Lin…Linda, I…." Danny sobbed trying to piece together a complete sentence. However it was on skill he could not master right now.

"My god, are you there? I just saw Jamie roll into the ER and you were nowhere to be seen. I…I didn't know where you were at…I immediately though the worst. Where are you?" he heard his wife whisper fearfully on the other end of the phone.

"How…how is Jamie?" Danny asked afraid of the answer he would get. Either way he knew that he would break. There was no way not too. However judging by the sharp intake of breath, the news wasn't good.

"Honestly, Danny, things didn't look good. I wanted to go into the ER with him, but the staff wouldn't let me. Where are you?" Linda asked.

As he looked around he realized he had no clue what part of the city he was in. Even though he was born and raised in New York City and had visited every park, his state of mind did not allow for him to remember what part of the city he was in. If it weren't for Linda he may not have known what his own name was. He knew that he shouldn't be reacting like this, but he had seen his baby brother stabbed and bleeding right in front of him. Jamie's blood was still on his hands and probably on his face as well. He could feel it caked in his clothes. He needed something new to wear, this suit needed to be burned not washed.

"Linda, I…I'm not sure where I am, I need to get to where you are, I need to know," Danny starts but hears his voice break as he pleads with his wife to help him. "I need to know if Jamie is okay. I can't be here any longer." He finishes as he slowly makes his way towards the unmarked Avenger that is his squad car. He knows that if he stares at the puddle of blood behind him, he will lose whatever he ate yesterday and not make it to the hospital. He found himself thanking his lucky stars for Linda, she was his rock and he needed her now more than ever.

"Danny, honey, breathe. Please just breathe. I will help you get from where ever you are to here. I love you," Linda comforted. She wasn't sure what to expect when she called him but a broken version of her husband who didn't know where he was, not what she was expecting. He had always been her rock, the one that provided the shoulder to cry on. Now the tables had been turned and she knew that she had to be strong for her husband.

**BB**

Forty-five minutes later, Linda found herself in the ambulance bay of St. Victor's hospital waiting for her husband to show up. She knows she should have sent a taxi, or called her father-in-law or someone to drive Danny. She wanted to hold her husband and tell everything was going to be okay. She hated to hear him so broken, so defeated. She feels her heart clench as she sees the familiar Dodge Avenger pull into the bay. However she was not prepared for what she saw. Just by seeing her brother-in-law rushed into surgery, Linda knew how bad it was, but she was not prepared to see her husband's suit caked with Jamie's blood and his hands stained in the same red blood. She could see the tear stains on his cheeks and could hear the shallow breaths coming from her normally strong husband. She wasn't sure if she was the one who walked to Danny or if Danny walked over to her. The next thing she knew she was holding her broken, worried, sobbing husband in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Decided to post this tomorrow, because it wasn't going to be posted tomorrow. I'll be off watching a certain football game :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :)**

They stood like that for seemed like hours. However it was only about fifteen minutes. She didn't want to relinquish the tight hold she had on her husband however, she knew that if his family saw him in his current state, they would fear for his well-being as well.

"Danny, sweetie, we should get you cleaned up and your clothes washed. Also I think you…" Linda calmly stated. Her voice fading as she glanced at her husband again.

"I don't want to keep these clothes. I need to get them off, I need to burn them. I need to get rid of them…" Danny started to whisper to her.

If it weren't for the situation that they were in right now, she would be dragging him into the closest room. But as she is looking at the shell of her husband, she knows he is barely hanging on by a thread. "I will go grab a pair of scrubs for you. Danny, look at me, I have no idea what you saw out there. I don't want to know, but know this, I love you and I am going to stand by you," Linda explained.

"Love you too," Danny responded with a slight smile on his face.

"Love you more."

As she made her way to the locker room, she found herself thanking those above that Danny wasn't hurt. She knows if the suspect had not been cuffed, she would likely be the mess sitting out in the waiting room right now. Linda had to steady herself once she walked into the locker room and let a few tears run. She had to be her husband's rock right now. She had to be his anchor to everything. She knows Danny would not be able to survive losing another brother. She collects herself and walks back out to the ER waiting room.

"Here, the rest room is just around the corner. Go change; if you need anything just let me know. I am going to call Erin and your dad and have Nicky pick the boys up from school. If I hear anything, I will let you know," Linda tells him, hoping that she isn't the one that has to tell Danny the bad news.

"Are you going to tell him how bad it looked?" her co-worker Pria asks. "That Jamie is probably going to need a blood transfusion and that those are the least of the doctor's worries?"

"I don't know, Pria. I don't know," Linda quietly confesses. "I just hope I have some answers for him and his family. I can't stand to see him so broken."

However as soon as the words left her mouth, she saw Danny emerge from the in worse shape than he went in. Dressed in scrubs, eyes brimming with tears, she watched as Danny slid down the wall to the floor as if everything that had happened, was hitting him full force.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope to have the next chapter written tomorrow. For both of my stories. An unexpected three day weekend and something else have really encouraged me to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

She watch from a distance as her husband's body shook with heartbreaking sobs. Linda wanted so bad to be able to hold Danny in her arms and comfort him but it was as if she was rooted to the tiles on the floor.

"Linda, sweetie, I didn't know how to contact your father-in-law but I was able to get a hold of Erin. She is on her way now. Should I try the Commissioner?" she hears a nurse ask her. She is pretty sure it is Pria but it could be any of her friends.

"No, he has heard by now. I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way…" Linda answered quietly. She knew Frank would have heard about this as soon as the call was put out. She knows the power that the Commissioner's office has. As soon as that thought leaves her mind she hears the deep, broken voice of her father-in-law.

"Linda? Have you heard anything? Is there any…." Frank asked, scared to know the answer. Also there was a good chance that he finally laid eyes on his eldest son, broken and sobbing on the floor of the hospital emergency room. "Is Danny alright?" he whispered his voice laced thick with tears.

All she could do was shake her head. Linda wasn't sure how else to answer it. She knew that if she tried to speak her voice would more than likely betray her. She could feel the tears start to fall down her cheeks and she knew that there was no stopping them. The next things she knows, she is being embraced by the strong arms of her father in law. It amazes her that even in his worst of times; he knows how to make sure his family knew he was there for them. Before she knew she is listening to Frank tell her everything is alright.

Together, hand in hand they make their way towards Danny, who has continued to sob quietly. However as soon as he notices Frank and Linda walking towards him, he lifts himself up off the floor and slowly makes his way over to his father and wife and allows himself to fall apart even more in their arms. After a few minutes he finally brings himself to ask the question he fears the answer to.

"Jamie….is there…is there any news? Is he going to be okay?" Danny asked quietly. However before either his wife or father could say a word, they interrupted by a man dressed in scrubs.

"Excuse me, Commissioner?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Don't know when I will update this but look for a update to Letters sometime this week. **

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimers: Not mine :)**

All Danny could see was the blood that stained the doctor's scrubs. He knew that it was Jamie's blood. It was the same blood that had stained the sink pink when he washed it off of his hands. The thought made his stomach churn. All he wanted to do was run away from the hospital. However he had to know if his brother was still alive or if….

"How is my son?" was all Frank could put together. He couldn't fathom the idea of losing another child. They were supposed to bury him, not the other way around. He knew that Erin should be here for what the doctor was telling them but he knew that she was on her way. His grip on his eldest son and daughter-in-law tightened knowing that he was holding them up as much as they were doing the same for him.

"You may want to sit down for this." The doctor started but was interrupted by Danny's tearful question.

"Is he dead? Is my baby brother dead?"

It was if the doctor was trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want to give the family false hope but at the same time he didn't want to shatter their world either. "No, Jamie is not dead. He did lose him a few times on the table due to his heart working overtime and the trauma of the wound. The knife nicked his liver and we had to move a piece of that. His spleen was punctured and had to be removed. We also found a few internal bleeds that needed to be clasped off. We are in the middle of giving Jamie a blood transfusion. He is still under sedation and will be for quite some time in order to allow his body to heal itself. Do you have any questions?"

"When can we see him?" Linda asks quietly, knowing that she was the only one that could speak at the moment. She could see the tears forming Frank's eyes and the tears streaming down her husband cheeks and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them, except for let them know that she is there for the family.

"The staff is making him comfortable right now, but I can lead two of you up there right now. Until he is stable enough we are only allowing two people at a time," The doctor finished.

"I'll stay and wait for Erin. Linda, take care of my boys for me," Frank volunteered knowing there would be objections. But leaving no place for those objections.

As they left the ER floor, Linda could feel the grip on her hand tighten the closer they got to Jamie's room. She had no clue what they would be encountering. Admitting that she was scared was one thing, however there was no way she could show it. As they stand in front of the open door leading to her brother-in-law's room she is shocked to see the shape he was in.

"My god," was all Linda could say. She quietly led her husband into the room almost dragging him in. As they both take up a side of Jamie's bed, she quietly whispers in her brother-in-law's ear, "you have to make it through this Jamie. I don't know how your brother would react if you don't."

And with that she let the tears flow and held her husband tight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Enjoy! I am currently working on a new chapter of Letters and hope to have it up sometime this week. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers. I wouldn't continue reading if it weren't for you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**BB**

As the hours passed, Danny barely said one word to anyone. Linda could read it on his face. The exhaustion, hurt and guilt were all painted clearly on his face. Everyone tried to tell her husband that wasn't to blame. That it could happen to any cop. But she could see that he wasn't hearing any of it. She could see that all Danny wanted was for Jamie to wake up and be alright.

**BB**

Two days later, hours and hours of holding vigil over his injured brother, Danny still refused to leave Jamie's side. He withstood the many pleas from his father and sister. However he heard none from his wife. For she knew that he was right where he needed to be. Each of the adults had done different shifts staying with Danny and Jamie.

**BB**

Frank found himself thanking his lucky stars that both of his sons weren't hurt. However every time he saw Danny sitting at Jamie's side he knew that it would not be an easy road back for either of his boys. No matter how this ended up Danny would feel guilty that it wasn't him. That he hadn't done a good of protecting his little brother. All Frank wanted to do was reach across the bed and take both of his sons in his arms and shield them from the bad. However he knew that would never work. All he could do was hold his youngest son's hand and prey for him to get better.

**BB**

Erin found herself curled up next to her older brother when she held down the fort for a night. She doesn't remember Danny saying anything or moving from his spot. When she had received the horrifying call from Baker she didn't know what to expect. She kept wishing that her baby brother would wake up and tell them this was all a joke, that it wasn't real. As she clung to Danny she tried to keep the tears at bay, knowing that it wasn't going to help, however thinking of all of her brothers, she couldn't help but break down. She just needed to see her baby brother awake again. She needed Jamie and Danny back to normal. And she let the tears fall again.

**BB**

Linda hated to leave her husband when was so distressed. After sitting with him for many hours, she knew someone had to be at home with Jack and Sean. She hated having to tell them that their uncle was hurt. Once she returned, however she learned that Jamie was no different than when she left. As she made her way to the empty chair next to Danny, she did all she could to keep the tears at bay. She felt him shudder in her arms and the sobs start to take over.

"I need my baby brother back and I need him to wake up. I just need him to wake up, Linda."


End file.
